Don't Spy on a Date
by Twister91
Summary: Otto and Jet go on a date but Gibson, Sprx and Nova follow them. The get caught and get into big trouble! R&R please or I'm dead!


Don't Spy on a Date

It was Friday morning and Jet woke up in her room with Otto curled up in a ball beside her. She smiled at him and notices some flowers on her bedside table, she picked up the flowers and read the card attached to them.

_To my Jet,_

_wanna date? _

_lots of love_

_Otto xxx_

Jet laughed at the card, Otto was never good at words, he just said them pure and simple and you can't get more simple than what Otto used.

"Otto, wake up," Jet whispered. Otto stirred but didn't wake up. "So you want to play rough then do you?" she got an air horn and placed it beside Otto ear. She set it off and Otto went through the roof, literally! When he came back down he was as white as a sheet.

"What was that for!" Otto shouted

"I don't like to be ignored Otto," Jet replied.

"That's still no reason why you need to wake me up that way," yawned Otto.

"Well in that case you don't want to know the answer to your card and flowers then," Jet said, turning her back. Otto was wide awake now.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Otto said.

"Good, well the answer is ...," Jet started

"It's a no, I feel it," Otto sighed

"Otto where did you get such an idea! Of course I'll go on a date with you," Jet replied, laughing. Otto looked so happy, it was creepy.

"So, Saturday night sound good?" Otto asked.

"It's perfected," and flicked her finger down his nose. He blushed and Jet laughed.

"What about the others, their going to find out," Otto reminded

"If they try anything, we'll kill them worst than Ivy in a Sugar Crazed Moment," Jet laughed.

"Oh, when Ivy eats 20 bags of sugar she is so bad, Gibson's Ivy-Proof cage doesn't contain her but he's working on something, I think," Otto said.

"I know, so far he's almost finished it, just got to fire-proof it," Jet replied. She went down to the main room and saw everyone there.

"Where's my breakfast!" Sprx shouted

"Chucked out the window if you're not careful!" Nova shouted back. Sprx slumped down in his chair.

"Need a hand Nova?" Jet asked.

"No, I'm good," Nova replied.

"Okay," Jet said, she sat on her chair and her breakfast came soon after.

"Finally, what are you trying to do, starve me!" Sprx said.

"Yes," Nova replied. Jet laughed

"Shut up, oh great goddess," Sprx shouted

"What's eating you today?" Jet asked

"Nothing," Sprx replied and ate his breakfast. Jet shrugged and ate hers. Gibson came up smiling.

"Finished, Beastfire will be happy," Gibson said. He sat down to have his breakfast. Nova looked at Jet very strangely.

"What is it Nova?" Jet asked, Nova broke into a smile.

"You and Otto are going on a date!" she said, Sprx looked at them and laughed. Otto glare at him.

"So?" Jet asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Nova replied. Everyone finished and went into training. Then they went to bed, woke up, ate, trained and then Otto and Jet were getting ready to go out.

"So where are you going?" Nova asked as Jet brushed her fur.

"Not telling," she said. Her fur gleamed, then she stood up and headed for the door.

"Come on, please?" Nova begged.

"No," Jet said firmly and left the room.

"Looks like it's time for Operation Spy on Date," Nova said. Otto and Jet left then everyone came up with a plan.

"I say we spy on them through Sprx and Nova, Gibson find out where their going," Chiro ordered. They nodded and soon Gibson came back with some news.

"They went over to the cliff over looking the city across the bridge," Gibson replied.

"Right, Nova Sprx, change of plans, undercover," Chiro told them,

"Oh, can't wait," Sprx said looking at Nova.

"Gibson go with them," Chiro told him. Sprx didn't look happy. They all left for the cliff and saw them sitting near the edge with their tails together to make a heart.(Cute!)

"Otto, you get the feeling you're being watched?" Jet asked, she looked behind her without turning her head and saw a red, blue and yellow tail hanging out the tree, their were being watched. She whispered something to Otto who nodded and had a picnic there,

"So, Jet ...um," Otto started.

"Yes," Jet replied, she moved a bit closer to him.

"You see, um," Otto couldn't find the words. Jet was right beside him now. "Ah, stuff it," and kissed her, soon they were making out and Sprx almost fell out the tree. An hour later they stopped.

"You have now idea how much I love you," Jet said.

"I do, but I don't show it," Otto replied. Jet laughed and the two watched the sun rise in the morning. Sprx, Gibson and Nova were already asleep and Jet Got them out the tree and tied the lot together and had a lot of rope left over, perfected. She tied a rock at each end of the rope and Otto and Jet went back to the Robot. The others were awake and when they came in Otto hid the fact that he had the other three.

"Hi, you two, have a nice night?" Chiro asked

"Yes but one thing, you were spying on us!" Jet shouted and Otto threw the now awake trio and the rocks at the end of the rope tied Chiro and Antauri into the bundle.

"I think some time with Beastfire should do the trick," Otto suggested

"Oh yes, Beastfire will have a lot of fun tormenting them," Jet laughed.

"NO!" the others yelled and tried to break free,

"Sorry, that rope can hold Ivy and I think you will have a lot of fun too,"Jet smiled. She sent them to Beastfire and I have no idea what happened to them!

Me:There done.

Jet:That's great, back to long stories then?

Me:Yep, The first chapter of my new story will be in some time tomorrow

Jet:Can't wait.

Me:I know, thanks for your reviews on my other stories.

Jet:R&R please or Twister's dead and I won't write any stories and I won't be in your ones either.

Me:She telling the truth. See ya!

Jet:Until tomorrow!


End file.
